It Could Always Be Worse
by SasunaruTLA
Summary: It's happening, the last of them are ascending. Tyler is nervous and heart-broken... Dare they believe that Chase is really gone? What would happen if he wasn't? Will anything go right? Reid/Tyler, Caleb/?, Pogue/Kate. *ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

If love's a form of suicide, then call me suicidal.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant, if I did trust me you would know…

NOTE***: This is completely random from all my Naruto stories, but I liked the idea. The Covenant guys are so cute I couldn't resist!

**Shout out to Meggles21 (now newsasunarulover) and DustedWings: "Tell me what you think."**

_Chapter One_

All heads in the classroom turned towards the doorway when it suddenly opened about five minutes into class.

There were four boys walking into the classroom. One, the oldest, was Caleb Danvers: short black hair, dark brown eyes, well toned muscles, tall (about 6'5"), deep bass voice, and a slightly Native American complexion. The second one was Pogue Parry, the second oldest. He had light brown hair that traveled to his shoulders in a slight wave, hazel eyes, a beautiful baritone voice, a tan and muscled body, and he was only two inches shorter than Caleb. The next two boys were the youngest, but just as gorgeous as their friends. Reid Garwin had blonde hair that wasn't quite as short as Caleb's, blue eyes, a low tenor voice, slightly paler skin than the others, and he was just about as tall as Pogue. Tyler Simms, who was the youngest, had short dark brown hair, warm emerald green eyes, a smaller frame than his friends' yet still some muscle, and he had a very delicately musical yet deep alto voice. All four of the boys were strikingly beautiful and well known throughout Spenser Academy as The Sons of Ipswich.

The four Sons were rumored to be the descendents of a 17th century coven of witches. The four are said to be warlocks who attain even more power when they ascend on their eighteenth birthday; this is true. There were originally five families in the old coven and up until last semester at their school they thought the fifth had died off… they were almost tragically wrong.

The fifth Son, a boy named Chase Collins, had come to Spenser as just a regular guy. He tried to befriend Caleb and the others but couldn't gain all their trust. He sent Pogue's girlfriend and Pogue himself to the hospital. He threatened to kill Sarah, a blonde beauty who had her eyes on Caleb, and almost succeeded. He used Sarah against Caleb and tried to steal Caleb's powers as he ascended. He probably would have succeeded if Caleb's father hadn't willed him his own powers, making him incredibly strong. Supposedly, Chase was killed in the old barn that had burnt down because of the fight that took place inside its ancient walls. However, the firefighters found no trace of Chase what-so-ever. The mystery of Chase and his fate is still a constant worry for the beautiful Sons, especially now when the last of them would be ascending…

As the boys took their seats, all the girls smiled invitingly at them, the boys glared. The girls loved them; the guys were jealous, that's the way it always was.

The teacher resumed his droning lesson on the dead and old writers of Old England. He didn't care why his students were late, someone always was it seemed. They probably had some bad excuse anyway…

"Psst… Reid," a very busty and beautiful raven-haired girl whispered as the blonde-haired Son took his seat next to her, "You want to do something with me tonight?" She smiled kinkily at him and crossed her legs to make her skirt rise slightly.

Reid gave her an appreciative glance, his eyes running over her long legs… He grinned at her and she swooned as the expression caused many more girls around the class to sigh in contentment. "When should I pick you up?" he asked her, switching from his grin to a haughty smile that only brought on more female attention.

She smiled and said that it didn't matter to her. She wrote her number down on a piece of paper and slid it into his pocket, her hand seeming to linger on his leg. "Call me," she said in his ear before pulling away to listen to the teacher.

Caleb watched this whole thing from his seat two rows behind the blonde with something between boredom and nausea. He turned his head slightly toward the youngest of his friends. Tyler sat on Reid's other side, where he always sat. He smiled at Reid and said: "You are such a whore." Reid laughed and agreed, obviously missing the look of pain shoot through the younger teen's green eyes. Caleb could have choked Reid for being so stupid. How could the blonde be so close to Tyler and yet be completely blind to his obvious affections?

He and Pogue had caught up on Tyler's feelings and had cornered him about them. It took some persuading, but they finally got the youngest of them to admit his feelings for the blonde. Pogue had wanted him to tell Reid, he and Caleb could both see how much it hurt Tyler when Reid would boast to him about the girls he had been with, but he had refused. He had been adamant about never telling Reid how he felt because he clearly liked girls and maybe one day it would stop, maybe he would stop loving Reid the way he did. Caleb and Pogue had let it go, not wanting to push Tyler after already making him admit to something that was undoubtedly hard on him, but they could see that Tyler's feelings wouldn't get any better. In fact, Tyler had come to them soon after and admitted that they were getting worse. Tyler was hurting and Reid was an imbecile.

To make it easier on Tyler though, he was ascending soon, and Caleb had all the sarcasm he could muster when he thought this. So, not only was he hurting from unrequited love, but to top it off he was worried about ascending. Then of course, there was the whole Chase issue. Caleb had the strongest feeling that the fifth Son was not gone, far from it. He believed, and had told his friends, that Chase would come back, even more dangerous than before. Caleb could have grabbed whatever higher being ruled over them by the throat and strangled him for all the strife he'd laid upon Tyler's life. Tyler was the baby of the group, and Caleb had always had the biggest urge to protect him; Pogue had admitted to feeling the same way. Standing by as Tyler was hurting inside and out drove Caleb and Pogue insane; what good came of having some great power when they couldn't even use it to make things easier on one of their closest friends?

Pogue, who sat next to Caleb, nudged him to get his attention. When Caleb was looking at him he nodded towards Reid as he flirted with the girl next to him. "I wish I could beat some sense into him," he practically growled out, watching as Tyler's eyes filled with more and more hurt. "Why is he such a slutty asshole?" Caleb agreed wholeheartedly.

Pogue admired his youngest friend though. He thought it very brave of him to act normal around Reid, and to act as if he wasn't hurting inside. He was incredibly strong because he could still smile around the one he loved even when said loved one bragged on and on about the girls he'd slept with. When Reid asked Tyler for help with his dates, like giving him a ride or loaning him some money, Tyler would roll his eyes but then smile and help out in any way he could. He was always happy to help Reid, with anything. Pogue would have snapped by now. He would have either admitted his feelings or tried to stay as far away from Reid as he could. Reid was obnoxious when it came to women, and Pogue had not the slightest doubt in his head that Tyler got all the dirty details when they were alone in their room. This was another thing… Reid and Tyler were roommates… How could Tyler stand it?

Not only did Reid and Tyler spend all their school time together, but they spent it away from school the same way. They were both on the swim team with Caleb and Pogue. They both thoroughly enjoyed hanging out at Nicky's, a local hangout equipped with good food and pool tables, and then they shared a dorm. They had all their classes together, they sat together at lunch, they hung out together when Reid wasn't out with some new girl, and then at the end of the day they shared a small little room with two beds. Pogue concluded that Tyler was hurting constantly throughout the day, not even being able to heal at night when he slept seeing as how he basically slept with the source of his pain. That alone made Pogue want to wring Reid's neck. He loved Reid, he did; they were like brothers but… Gods… He knew Reid was stupid, he was always teasing the blonde about it, but how could the idiot not see the constant pain he was putting Tyler through? One day Tyler wasn't going to be able to smile through his pain; Pogue hoped it didn't take Reid that long to notice. He feared that Tyler would never be the same if that happened…

Lunch

Reid watched as his best friend hardly touched his food. Sure, it was lunchroom food, but it wasn't _that_ bad… He was just sitting there twirling the noodles around on his fork. "Tyler," he said, causing his friend to jump. Tyler looked to him with _that_ smile on his face… Honestly, did Tyler think he was stupid? He knew something was wrong… although he couldn't even begin to fathom what it was. Why had Tyler been acting so strange lately? He was even more quiet than usual and he had _that_ stupid smile on his face. If he hadn't known Tyler so well, he wouldn't have noticed how odd _the_ smile looked, how fake it was and how… _ugly_ it was… Yes, he thought his friend had a pretty smile (he was man enough to admit to it) so why was Tyler not really showing it? There was the matter of his ascending soon, of course, but that couldn't be it… Damn it… what _was_ it? "What's with you lately?" he asked his friend.

Tyler's green eyes looked tired as he replied. "Nothing, I'm just not hungry…" He continued to twiddle his fork around in his school bought spaghetti.

"You're lying!" Reid exclaimed, angry. What could Tyler not tell him? Weren't they best friends? He told Tyler everything, from how much he hated his professors to his next big date… Hmm… That was it! Tyler had always been shy, if he had someone he liked, he wouldn't exactly tell Reid about it; he would expect him to figure it out on his own… Reid sat back in his seat, proud of himself for figuring out his friend's problem…

"What?" Tyler asked him, his green eyes confused as he caught sight of Reid's sudden smirk.

"Nothing," Reid replied, not letting his friend know he had him figured out. Now, if only he knew who it was that Tyler was, now quite obviously, in love with…

"Hey guys," Caleb said as he sat down next to Tyler, Pogue sitting across from him. "How's it going?" He noticed Reid's smirk. "What's with him?" he asked Tyler; the boy shrugged and looked down at his barely nibbled food. Caleb sent a concerned look to Pogue who returned it.

"Is the spaghetti that bad?" Pogue asked their youngest friend, knowing full well why the boy wasn't eating.

Tyler mentally groaned. Pogue knew perfectly well why he had barely touched his food. Must he point it out…? "I'm not hungry," he replied, sticking to what he had told Reid. His stomach clenched painfully; he was starving… He hadn't been able to eat a good meal at all since the beginning of the week, exactly two weeks before he ascended. First, he was nervous, any food he got down was rejected by his nerves and it came back up. Then, there was Reid… he was going on another date; he had been doing so well too. This would be his first date in a month almost. Tyler had been hoping Reid had lost interest in screwing everything in a skirt… apparently not; he'd gotten six numbers that morning alone. Tyler's stomach clenched painfully again, this time hunger wasn't the cause. He stood up, taking his tray with him and said, "I think I'll go to the library. I have some homework I forgot to do."

Reid and the others watched as he lazily dumped his tray and exited the lunchroom. They all had the same thought: _Since when did Tyler forget to do his homework?_

Reid smirked at his two remaining friends. "Have you noticed how odd Tyler has been acting lately?" he asked. The two shared a knowing look and nodded; Reid smiled. "I have too, and I think I've figured out why…"

Caleb's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, Pogue's following suit. Could it be that Reid had finally figured it out?

"He's found some girl that he's mad for and he's too shy to tell us…"

No… it couldn't…

Caleb sighed, trying to find some way to correct the blonde without downright telling him… "What if it's not a girl?" he questioned, Pogue shooting him a warning glare.

Reid looked surprised, almost as if Caleb had slapped him in the face. "Not a girl?" he repeated, making sure he had heard right. His oldest friend nodded an affirmation. "Hmm…" He suddenly gasped, "You could be right!" Pogue and Caleb looked at him for an explanation. "Well," he began, "you have to see how uncomfortable he is in the showers after swim practice. And how he always looks a little green when I talk about all the girls I date… I think you're right… Tyler is gay."

Pogue could have broken Reid's nose for his stupidity. It didn't seem to Pogue that Tyler was gay; he didn't like guys, he liked Reid. In his opinion there was a huge difference; in fact, Tyler had never been known to like anyone except for Reid. He wasn't uncomfortable in the showers because of his teammates; he was uncomfortable because Reid always chose the stall next to him. And he didn't look green when Reid would go into detail about his dates with girls because they involved girls; he went green because they involved Reid. Pogue was sure that each time Reid described a date he'd been on, which almost always ended with sex, it cut a little deeper into Tyler's heart. The blonde was just giving himself away to any girl with a pretty face, while Tyler most likely sulked in their room and dreaded when Reid would come back because he'd then have to hear about another person to have a taste of Reid when he never could. How could Reid call himself Tyler's best friend when his actions were tearing through said friend's heart and killing him?

Pogue wanted to grab Reid's empty tray and bang it over the idiot's blonde head for a while. Maybe if he hit hard enough, he'd knock the stupid off his brain. He was certainly willing to give it a try…

Caleb watched as Pogue's hands twitched towards the blonde's lunch tray. He smirked, basically reading the long-haired biker's thoughts. He would have loved to let his friend beat some sense into Reid's thick skull. Unfortunately… He swatted Pogue's hands away, the blonde not even noticing. He was too busy looking around the lunchroom for a guy he deemed worthy of his friend's affections. Pogue glared in retaliation then put his hand in his pocket, but not before making a strangling motion towards Reid when his back was turned. Caleb nodded, fully understanding the feeling. His own hands itched to force Reid to see since he obviously couldn't do it himself. He hoped more than anything that it would be sooner rather than later when Reid would finally notice. Even if Reid didn't return Tyler's feelings, which Caleb thought would happen, he would still help Tyler feel better. He would help him find somebody worthy and Tyler would be able to smile for real. The suspense was killing Caleb the most…

After School

"Simms!" the enraged swim coach yelled angrily, gesturing with his clipboard for Tyler to come to him. The boy did so nervously. "What was that?" the coach exclaimed, glaring at one of his best swimmers. He had been informed by one of the boy's friends that he had not been feeling well; Danvers had said that he could barely eat his lunch. He liked to think of himself as an understanding guy; if one of his boys was supposedly feeling ill, he'd cut them some slack. They were his boys and he loved all of them as if they were his own sons. However, when of those boys was as good as Tyler Simms and could only swim the time he had just gotten, sick or not, he needed a hell of a good excuse. Not: 'He couldn't even eat his lunch.' He glared expectantly at the green-eyed boy.

Tyler fidgeted under the angry scrutiny of his coach. He knew he had done a bad job, but he just hadn't felt like swimming. Which was odd for him; swimming had always made him feel better, no matter what. However, not even the cool feeling of water against his skin could lift his spirits. If he wasn't distracted by his upcoming ascension, then he was distracted by thoughts of Reid. He could somewhat clear his head of his dreaded eighteenth birthday, but Reid was stuck. He could either hear the blonde talking with their teammates or he could watch him as he glided through the water, his muscles rippling with every stroke he made. It was like torture.

"Well…?" his coach prompted, expectantly.

"I'm sorry Coach, just a little distracted. Would you like me to try again?" he asked, knowing the coach would approve of his answer. He loved it anytime the guys offered to try harder because he believed it was his excellent coaching skills building up their want and need to be better.

As expected, the coach nodded approvingly. "Yes," he said, "and your speed better be doubled this time…" he finished with a grin.

Tyler nodded and smiled, something he felt he'd been doing a lot lately. Why was _he_ the one feeling like this? Why did he have to be the weird one? He was the one that followed the rules, he was the one who actually did his school work, he was the one whom everyone assumed was the only normal one of the four Sons… How wrong they were… Why did he, the one who did everything the way he was supposed to, have to be the most abnormal of all of them?

He walked to the board that he would have to dive off of, waiting for his coach to blow the whistle.

Why did he have to fall in love with one of the biggest players in school, who just so happened to also be his best friend? Why did Reid have such a hold on him when he obviously liked girls? What did he see in his obnoxiously girl-horny best friend?

He dived into the pool as he heard the high-pitched tweet of his coach's whistle.

Why did he even care for someone who would never return his feelings? Sure, Reid was gorgeous; he had all the girls in school throwing themselves at him. His pale blonde hair was always styled as if he had just woken up and his cool blue eyes always sparkled when he smiled genuinely. He had the perfect body that tons of guys wished they could have, with broad shoulders and lean muscles; his skin was a pale, creamy color that caused people to drool. He was just as beautiful as Caleb and Pogue: why couldn't Tyler like one of them? They didn't screw anything in a skirt and then describe it in full detail to him later.

Tyler's heart clenched. Reid might as well have been carving into Tyler's chest with a butcher knife every time he got back from a date and decided to share his experience with him. He felt his heart tear every time Reid discussed how he'd felt while with some girl. He thought it would get easier to listen to and that his heart would harden to the painful talks, but it didn't get better, it got worse. And when Reid was asleep and Tyler was basically alone, he could barely breathe from the pain that racked his body. His body would always shake with the effort it took for him not to cry and scream from the horrible ache in his chest.

Tyler was suddenly glad that he was in the water. This way, when he got out of the pool, no one would notice his tears…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SasunaruTLA: **Well, how was it? Don't forget to let me know! **I NEED reviews!!! So please don't let me down!!! I'll continue ASAP!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

If love's a form of suicide… then call me suicidal…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Chapter Two_

Nicky's

Caleb nudged Pogue in the stomach when he looked up from his fries and coke to see Tyler walk through the door of Nicky's. Not even a second later, Reid walked in, his arms around the waist of the busty girl from class. Tyler looked sick to his stomach, but he had a smile on his face as if he were the happiest person in the world. Caleb mentally groaned; Tyler had obviously agreed to drive the blonde and his date over here. Honestly, Reid needed to ride in his own damn car.

Pogue looked to Caleb and made the motion of gagging, making said brown-eyed boy laugh. It was a warm, deep sound; something that would have been sexy had Pogue been interested in his incredibly gorgeous friend… which he wasn't by the way… Not at all…

"Hey guys!" Reid exclaimed happily, taking a seat next to Pogue, pulling his 'friend' down in his lap. "Have you met Candy?" he asked then, stealing one of Caleb's fries.

"Candy?" Caleb asked, trying hard not to show his disgust. He shot a glance to Pogue.

"Sounds like a stripper name to me," Pogue said his face completely straight. Candy looked offended, her heavily painted face twisting into a pout; Tyler laughed, his first real seeming act of any kind of happiness in a while.

Reid, strangely, felt his heart skip a beat. He had heard Tyler's laugh before… He'd always thought it was pleasant. It was always light and airy, a laugh that could easily lighten any room… It was different somehow now though… It sounded musical, like the most beautiful instrument playing an even more beautiful tune. It was still light and airy, but it seemed… What could describe it…? It was so… so… He could find no words…

What was wrong with him?

Tyler took his seat next to Caleb, across from Reid and Candy. He'd thought the girl's name sounded like a stripper too, not that he would have said something. Reid was dating her so she couldn't be all bad. Then again… she looked as if at any moment she'd be ready to return to her job of walking around street corners or down some dark alleyways… She looked even more like a prostitute than an actual prostitute did. That thought brought another laugh from Tyler's chest. It felt good to laugh again.

"Well," Reid said, standing up causing a still pouting Candy to stand too, "I need a drink. Tyler?" he asked, glancing at the boy.

"Umm…" Tyler said, "Coke?" He answered as if not sure.

Reid nodded, finally turning to his date. "Candy?"

She looked pissed at being second on Reid's list of priorities. Had he _actually_ chosen to ask his friend what he wanted to drink before he asked her? How dare he… "Diet Coke," she said, almost bitterly. She glared muddy brown eyes at the smallest Son of Ipswich as Reid nodded his head and left. Tyler wasn't the nicest looking one of the four. Sure, he was cute… but he wasn't _that_ cute in her opinion. All of her girlfriends thought he was adorable, and definitely gay. They thought there was no way a boy as _pretty_ as him could ever be with a girl. They even had bets going on when he would finally come out. They were also already planning to help him find the perfect guy… Ew… Why would they even talk to him if he was gay? Ew…

"So Mandy," the long-haired Son started, taking a sip of his coke. He heard Tyler snicker from across the table.

"It's Candy," the girl corrected, while once again glaring at the youngest Son with her muddy brown eyes.

"Oh… Yeah… So _Pandy_," he started again, fighting off a smile as she looked at him with daggers in her eyes; he relished in the fact that she obviously hated him now… good, "How are you this lovely evening?" he asked. He didn't normally make fun of Reid's dates, normally he didn't even _talk_ to them, but this Candy… she seemed like bad news… Plus, he'd been serious when he said her name sounded like a stripper name. He felt like at any moment she would rip her shirt off and start taking money from the idiots whom would no doubt through it at her. Her heavy eye make-up and ruby red lips just screamed, "Do me! I'm a slut!"

"It's been great!" the girl exclaimed, basically _pouring_ honey from her lips. "Reid is such a cutie! I absolutely can't wait to spend more time with him!" She looked around as if expecting her words to make him magically appear. How long did it honestly take to get _three_ drinks!? She didn't have all night… Well, maybe if Reid could keep her occupied…

Tyler wanted to throw up at the lusty look that Candy suddenly got in her eyes. All the girls Reid dated were the same way. They only wanted him for the sex that they thought they would have with just because they dated him…Okay… That may have been true, but he wasn't really a whore like they always joked around he was. He was looking for someone to spend time with, he just wasn't going about it the right way. He needed someone who wasn't in it for the physical pleasure, but for the emotional as well. Reid loved a bunch of people with his body, but never with his heart. Tyler thought, that while it would feel wonderful to have Reid's strong pale arms around him as they made love, it would feel even more wonderful to have Reid's heart… Something he would always cherish…

Tyler looked at the girl. She was watching Reid as he waited at the bar for their drinks. The lust in her eyes only seemed to grow. "He doesn't sleep with _everyone_ he dates you know," he said, surprising Caleb, Pogue, _and_ himself. He never talked to anyone Reid dated unless they talked to him. Few of them ever did; they all hated how close he was to their 'precious' blonde. Candy seemed to hate it the most as her eyes spat fire.

For some reason, that statement set her off. "You're just jealous he's with me and not _you_," she growled out, "You nasty. Little. Fag," she finished, adding a cruel emphasis to each word.

Caleb had never felt such an absolute loathing and murderous intent towards anyone… _ever_. He swore that if this detestable… _thing_… died a thousand different deaths every day for the rest of her worthless life, it would be nowhere _near_ enough to satisfy the rage he felt for her. By the look on Pogue's face, it looked to be a thousand and one. The look on Tyler's face… Well, it even had the disgusting excuse for a person regretting her words… His beautiful emerald green eyes, which had always been bright and somewhat happy, even recently, looked now like they had been shattered. The pain in his eyes… even _it_ felt her heart ache for him…

She looked as if she wanted to cut her own tongue out. How could her angry words cut so deep into his eyes? It was like she had taken the green jewels and hit them with ten ton hammers… causing the beautiful green to fly everywhere in tiny little pieces…

"Whoa," Reid exclaimed, setting three drinks down on the table, "What did I miss?" He shot a glance at Candy, who looked like she had just swallowed a mouthful of broken glass. Then, his eyes traveled to Caleb and Pogue who were glaring at the girl with such hate that he swore he could almost see flying towards her… If looks could kill, there would have been nothing left of his date. Finally, his blue eyes landed on Tyler, who was staring at the floor. He couldn't see his face so he didn't know how _he_ felt. "Come on guys, what happened?" he asked anxiously.

Caleb opened his mouth to let slip a few obscenities for _it_ and to explain to Reid that if he didn't get _it_ out of his sight, she would die… slowly and painfully, and he would enjoy every second of her agony, but Tyler spoke first.

"Nothing happened," he told Reid, his eyes somehow finding a broom to sweep the broken pieces back together. He smiled and reached for a glass of coke. Taking a sip, he said, "Thanks. That hit the spot."

Candy thought her heart would stop when Tyler lied to Reid. He could have told Reid what she had said and Reid would have quickly abandoned her. He would have cursed her and wished for her death as Caleb and Pogue were doing. (Yes, she could feel their need for her to bleed.) Why was Tyler not saying anything? In fact, she felt no death glare from him, no anger towards her… And she had hurt him…?

Reid looked at Tyler doubtfully. Was it just him or did his friend's green eyes look duller, not as bright? "You're welcome," he replied slowly, still watching his friend. What had happened?

"Reid," Candy said, he looked at her, "My mom called while you were gone. I really need to get home…" she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Okay," he said, "sure… need a ride?"

She thought about it… but they had ridden here with Tyler. She hated the boy but still she felt as if she shouldn't be near him… like he was far too good for her. "No," she replied, "My mom was on her way." With that, she stood and left without a goodbye.

'_Good riddance,'_ Pogue thought. He was barely restraining himself from following the stupid girl and running her over a few times with Caleb's silver BMW… or maybe Tyler's Hummer… yeah… the big black Hummer would crush her beneath its huge weight and gigantic tires. She had better be glad that they were in a public place or else she would never defile the air with the toxic waste that spewed from her mouth again.

Caleb watched Tyler as if he were waiting for the boy to explode. That had been an evil and horrendous thing for _it_ to say, no matter who she was talking to… but the fact that she had said it to Tyler, to BabyBoy… No… There was no way she would be walking if there weren't so many people around… "Tyler," Caleb asked, drawing his friend's attention from his coke glass, "Would you like to play pool with me?"

Tyler nodded, happily taking any excuse to be away from Reid. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if at any moment he would black out from the lack of air to his lungs. Caleb led him to a pool table and used his power to shoo the other players away.

"Are you okay Tyler?" Caleb asked, setting the balls up into the triangle that would shape them. He watched as Tyler looked for a cue stick and grabbed the one he regularly used.

"I'm fine," Tyler replied, drinking from his cup again. He made a slight face as the liquid went down his throat.

"What are you drinking?" the oldest Son asked suspiciously, removing the triangle and grabbing his own cue stick.

"Coke," Tyler replied quickly, taking another sip, this time more like a gulp. Caleb came to him and grabbed the drink from his hand. "Hey!" Tyler exclaimed, reaching for his cup.

"This isn't coke," Caleb said, angry this time. He hadn't smelled a trace of coke in the cup, yet he could smell the nose tingling sensation of some hard liquor just fine.

Tyler grabbed his 'coke' back and gulped the rest down before Caleb could say another word. He walked around the pool table, away from his older friend, and used his powers to fill the cup up again. He took a big sip and felt slightly refreshed at the burning as the liquid scorched down his throat. He saw Caleb come towards him to take his drink again so he quickly gulped it down again, hiccupping when he was done.

"Tyler, you shouldn't drink this stuff," the oldest Son said, his tone commanding. "I know what it does to people," he said quietly, reminding Tyler of who his mother was, and how lucky Tyler was that he had never had to deal with a drunk as his mother.

The young green-eyed boy at least looked ashamed, but he filled his cup up again. "I know Caleb," he said, gulping down another glass of burning fluid, "but it's numbing my mind… my heart…" He looked at his oldest friend pleadingly, "Please don't take it away… It hurts," he finished, rubbing his chest slightly, right above his heart.

Caleb couldn't say no to Tyler, not when he looked like he would break down at any moment. Plus, Tyler could do anything with his eyes, whether he knew it or not. His eyes didn't have to be pitch black to put people under their spell… they did just fine emerald green… "Okay BabyBoy," he said, knowing he would regret this later, "But you better not say one word tomorrow when you have the hangover from Hell… And don't you tell a damn soul."

Tyler smiled brightly, his eyes flashing to fill his cup up again. "Sure thing," he agreed, "not a soul." He sat his cup down and lined the white ball and his cue stick to start the game. "Stripes or solids?" he asked, hitting the lone white ball down the table…

_About three hours later…_

"Whoa!" Tyler exclaimed as he tripped over his own feet again. Caleb caught him, just barely saving him from kissing the floor.

"I think you've had enough BabyBoy," Pogue said, having abandoned Reid so the blonde could have some alone time with some blonde girl whom had caught his attention. Pogue was pretty sure the girl wouldn't kidnap his friend, or go to the bathroom to screw him, so he had come to the pool tables to check on his other friends. They had been playing pool for three hours and he had wanted to check on them sooner, but he hadn't wanted to leave Reid alone. Plus, he could tell Tyler was drinking and he had taken it upon himself to keep Reid occupied so he wouldn't notice. He hated Reid's stupidity, and he thought Tyler was a fool for not saying anything, but he knew that Reid would feel like shit if he knew that it was his fault Tyler was drinking and hurt. He already had one upset friend, he didn't need another one…

Tyler rubbed his head and sighed. "I think you're right," he said. "Good game Caleb," he said then. He placed his cue stick down and began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Caleb asked, grabbing the boy's wrist almost painfully.

"To my car," the boy answered as if Caleb were stupid.

"To hell you are," Pogue growled, grabbing Tyler's other wrist. "You think we'll let you drive home like this!?"

"Like what?" Reid asked, coming up to them, his hair mussed and his clothes disheveled.

"Oh my gods," Caleb groaned, taking in Reid's appearance, "Did you just…?"

"NO!" the blonde exclaimed offended, running his hand through his hair to straighten it out. "Apparently none of you realized that the incredibly hot girl I was just with had not been alone. Her boyfriend found us and drug me outside. How could you have not heard?"

"I leave you alone for one minute…" Pogue said, though he smirked. Reid could handle himself, plus he kind of deserved a little rough-housing. The biker was a little disappointed though that he hadn't heard the ruckus, he would have loved to 'accidentally' punch Reid in the mouth.

"Yeah well… What's wrong with him?" the blonde questioned, looking at Tyler, who was humming to himself and staring off into space. "Oh. My. Gods. Is he _drunk_!?" He glared at Caleb. "Why was he drinking!? Why did you let him!?"

Caleb looked away a little sheepishly. "He gave me the look…" Reid and Pogue looked at him as if he were an alien. "What!? You know what I'm talking about. His eyes were all pouty and I said no, but then he made himself look like he would die if I refused his request… I tried to stop him…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Pogue said, "he always makes this little puppy-dog face when he wants something really bad. He does it well too, I don't ever recall being able to refuse him for long…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reid said. "He's never used some puppy face on me."

Caleb and Pogue shared a look. Of course Tyler would never use it on Reid. He probably didn't want Reid to see him act so childish.

"We should get him home," Pogue said, pulling the boy's arm over his shoulder. It was dead weight because it seemed said boy was about to pass out.

"I'll drive him," Caleb said, following Pogue's lead and pulling Tyler's other arm over his own shoulder. They began to walk towards the door.

"Don't be silly," Reid said, following them and opening the door, "_I'll_ drive him. You would have to drive all the way to school then all the way home," he said to Caleb. "Besides, we're roommates; I _live_ with him." He pointed them in the direction of Tyler's black Hummer.

Pogue looked to Caleb. Was it safe to leave Tyler alone with Reid while he was so hammered? Of course Reid wouldn't do anything… but would Tyler? Caleb shrugged and they continued on to Tyler's big car.

Reid opened the passenger side door for his friends, having pulled the keys from Tyler's jacket pocket where he always placed them. They gently placed Tyler, who had apparently fallen asleep, in the seat and Caleb buckled him up. Pogue gently closed the door behind them.

"Okay," Reid said, walking around the big vehicle, Pogue and Caleb following him, "See you guys later."

"Will you need help getting him inside?" Caleb asked as Reid climbed into the driver's seat.

"I doubt it," Reid answered, placing the key into the ignition, "He's so tiny, I'm surprised he weighs as much as he does."

"He's not _that_ short," Pogue said as the Hummer purred to life.

"He is for a dude," Reid replied, closing the door. Tyler wasn't too short, he was taller than most girls, but he was still tiny. Sometimes Reid thought he almost looked breakable. When those times came up, he would push the thoughts away though.

As he was pulling out of the parking lot, he heard Caleb shout, "Buckle up!" He rolled his eyes but had buckled his seatbelt anyway. It made him happy that Caleb cared for him.

Pogue watched as the Hummer's red tail lights faded out the farther away it got. "Well," he said, looking at Caleb, "I need a drink… a strong one… You?"

Caleb nodded. "Now that we've ascended though, we shouldn't make our own… But my mom has a bunch of leftovers I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing… My house?"

Pogue nodded happily, walking towards his baby… It was his custom made yellow crotch rocket… something he almost cherished more than his girlfriend… "I'll meet you there," he said, putting his helmet on.

_With Reid and Tyler…_

Reid glanced over at his friend as he drove to Spenser's dorm rooms. Why had Tyler willingly allowed himself to get drunk? Why was he even drinking? It must have been the same reason that his friends were acting so weird when he had come back with drinks… and why Candy had left so early… Caleb and Pogue wouldn't tell him anything… Hmm… maybe Tyler would.

"Tyler…" he called, trying to wake his friend, "Tyler!" he called louder.

"What Reid?" Tyler asked quietly, "I can hear just fine you know, and I'm not small…" he said indignantly. He sat up in his seat and turned his emerald green eyes to the blonde.

Reid laughed. "I'm sorry," he said, "I thought you were asleep."

"I was pretending," Tyler replied, his face flushing. Reid had a beautiful laugh.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

"Yes," Tyler replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your face is red… do you have a fever?" He reached his hand over and placed it on Tyler's forehead. "You feel really hot…"

"Reid!" Tyler yelled, pulling his face away from his friend's touch, knowing it would only make his blush worse, "Pay attention to the road!"

Reid laughed again, but placed his hand back on the steering wheel and faced forward.

"So what did you want?" Tyler asked, leaning his flushed face against the cool glass of his window. Normally, being alone with Reid like this was kind of awkward… and painful… but he felt oddly numb right now. It must have been all the drinks he'd had.

"What happened when I left the table to get drinks?" Reid asked. He watched as Tyler seemed to stiffen. "Tyler?"

"Nothing happened," Tyler answered, "I told you that."

"If nothing happened, then why were Pogue and Caleb glaring death at Candy?" Tyler seemed to stiffen even more at the mention of Candy… "Tyler," Reid said, his tone demanding, "tell me what happened right now." Obviously, whatever had happened was bothering the green-eyed boy.

"I don't want to talk about it," Tyler replied, his tone sounding hurt.

"Tyler…" Reid said, almost in warning.

"Reid," Tyler seemed to plead, "Please… Don't… I don't want to talk about it." He brought his emerald eyes to Reid's icy blue ones.

Reid was slightly taken aback. Tyler eyes were not only pleading with him, they were wet, as if he were about to cry… Now he _had_ to know what happened. Had someone done something to hurt his friend?

An incredibly large wave of anger passed over Reid. Had someone _dared_ hurt BabyBoy? Had it been Candy?

That was when it hit him. Candy _must_ have been the cause for all the trouble. She was the reason Tyler looked so hurt, and why Caleb and Pogue looked as if they were trying not to kill the girl. "What did she do?" he asked, trying not to let his anger show. It was hard…

"Who did what?" Tyler asked, his pain hidden quite well.

"That girl… What did she do?" Reid questioned; he couldn't even say her name. "And don't you dare say nothing!" he exclaimed as soon as Tyler opened his mouth to speak.

Tyler looked at Reid; he looked angry. With a sigh, he decided to tell the truth, just not all of it. "She said something mean." He crossed his arms over his chest, deciding not to say another word.

"What did she say?" Reid asked, grinding his teeth together in anger. Tyler didn't say a word… "Tyler… What. Did. She. Say?" he asked, emphasizing each word.

Tyler flinched slightly. "You sounded like her," he said quietly, his lips beginning to quiver.

"What?" Reid asked, his anger completely forgotten. He looked to his friend and noticed the tears welling up in his eyes and his quivering lips. "Oh my gods," he exclaimed, pulling over on the side of the deserted road. "Are you okay Tyler? I'm sorry…" he said quickly, pulling the boy into a hug, "You don't have to say anything… Please don't cry…"

Tyler gripped the back of Reid's shirt as if it were a buoy and he was stranded in the middle of the ocean. Reid felt the cloth of his shirt become damp. He squeezed Tyler against his chest, ignoring the gear digging into his stomach, as if he could stop the boy's shaking. It took him a minute before he realized that the boy was saying something.

"What?" he asked, pushing Tyler away from him gently. He couldn't push him too far, the boy held his shirt in a death grip.

Tyler sniffled and spoke again. "Sh-she said that I-I was a-a nast-sty f-fa-fag," he whispered.

Reid saw red. "That bitch!" he growled out, wanting to find the little whore and beat the shit out of her. "Why would she say something like that?" The question had been a rhetorical one, he hadn't expected an answer… So he was surprised when Tyler replied.

"I-I told her that y-you didn't sleep with e-everyone you met," he said, using one hand to wipe his eyes while the other one still clutched Reid's shirt, "Then she said I was j-just jealous, and she called me a n-nasty little f-fag."

"Jealous?" Reid repeated, "Jealous of what?"

"Can we go home now?" Tyler asked in answer to Reid's question. He released the blonde's shirt and pulled himself away, back to his side of the car.

Reid wanted desperately to know the answer to his question. But, he had already made Tyler cry, he didn't want to do it again. Tyler's tears cut through him. "Okay BabyBoy, we'll go home," he said, getting back on the road.

_With Caleb and Pogue…_

"This is some strong stuff," Pogue said, his words slurring slightly. It normally took a lot more to get him drunk. It seemed like he had only had a few sips and now he was all tingly inside.

"My mom knows her liquor," Caleb replied somewhat darkly, taking a sip of his drink. It burned something fierce as it slid down his throat, but he welcomed the pain. He understood why Tyler had wanted it so badly. Alcohol did wonders on numbing the body and the mind.

Pogue watched as Caleb took another sip of his drink. Had said boy always looked like that…? Beautiful…? Had his chocolate brown eyes always seemed so bright and had his muscled body always seemed so inviting…? He swallowed a large gulp of his own drink, trying to banish such strange thoughts. Caleb was like his brother… an incredibly sexy brother… NO! He was not sexy… He wasn't… not at all…

"What are you staring at?" Caleb asked.

Had his voice always been so musical?

"Heeeelloooooooo…? Pogue?"

Had his name always sounded so good rolling off Caleb's lips?

"Come on Pogue, what are you looking at?"

Had the urge to kiss those plump lips always been there? Had it always been this strong?

"Po-"

Pogue growled out at the taste of Caleb's lips against his own. He didn't know what had compelled him to kiss his friend, but he knew it felt good. Caleb tasted spicy, like cinnamon; it made Pogue's mouth water.

Caleb dropped his glass and wrapped his arms around Pogue's neck, deepening the kiss. He didn't care at all when he heard the cup shatter on the hard wood floor. They had plenty of money, they could buy new ones…

Pogue's head swum as he felt Caleb's arms around his neck. He had been sitting on the brown leather couch that Caleb had in his room, the other sitting next to him. All he had had to do was lean over and their mouths were welded together. He pulled the other across his lap, fighting off a moan as the short-haired Son settled right on top of his growing erection.

Pogue stood, holding Caleb firmly in place around his middle and carried him to the large bed. Caleb may have been slightly taller than him, but he was slimmer and Pogue carried him easily. When they reached the bed, Pogue pushed Caleb onto his back and lay on top of him. He pulled back from his face and latched his mouth onto the other's throat. He could feel Caleb's hands slide under his shirt, raking over his abs. The other's hands were hot on his skin yet he got chills.

Caleb moaned. What were they doing? Why were they doing this? They shouldn't be doing this… Caleb knew this yet… he didn't want it to stop… not yet…

Pogue pulled back, but only enough to yank his shirt off. He then pulled Caleb's shirt off. "What are we doing?" he asked rhetorically before capturing Caleb's lips with his again.

Their bare chests rubbed against each other, causing an amazing amount of friction. Pogue ran his hand over every inch of Caleb's chest, over every hard muscle. Caleb did the same to him, his hands wandering over Pogue's back as the kiss deepened.

Pogue slid his tongue in Caleb's mouth, delighting in the taste of cinnamon. If he'd known it would taste so good to kiss his friend, he would have done it sooner. He ran his hands down Caleb's chest, running them over the space just above his pants. He smirked into the kiss when he felt goose bumps rise on the tanned flesh. He unbuttoned the button and slid down the zipper anxiously, as if waiting for Caleb to stop him… he didn't.

Encouraged by this, he began to slide the pants down, slowly. He slid them down as far as he could without breaking the kiss and then stopped. He kissed the boy a bit longer before pulling back. He sat back on the bed between Caleb's feet and removed said boy's socks. He then reached up to pull his pants down, shocked yet happy to see, that Caleb had gone commando today.... He easily slid the garments off and slid his hands up the bare muscled legs. Caleb had beautiful swimmer's legs…

Caleb watched as Pogue slowly crawled back up his body, using his legs as a guide. Pogue's hands were raving havoc on his senses. He knew that they shouldn't be doing this. Pogue had a girlfriend for goodness sake, but it felt so good… Pogue's hazel eyes were scorching him, setting him on fire. He didn't want it to go out yet…

Pogue paused long enough to appreciate the beauty laid out before him. Caleb was completely naked on the bed, slightly panting. His muscled legs were spread apart slightly, giving Pogue room enough to settle himself between them. His gorgeous face was slightly flushed, his warm brown eyes glazed over. Pogue was happy to see that he wasn't the only one who seemed to want this, as Caleb's member was as hard as his was.

Pogue leaned over to kiss the remainder of his way up Caleb's legs. He kissed the inside of one of the boy's thighs as he rubbed the other with his hand. He brought his kisses and caresses up higher, earning a few delicious moans in approval. He paused when he was faced with Caleb's cock.

"Don't stop," Caleb complained, trying to glare at Pogue; it didn't work. It just made him look pouty.

Pogue smirked before blowing some air over the sensitive skin of Caleb's erection.

Caleb shivered.

Pogue blew air one more time before taking the tip of the cock in his mouth. Caleb moaned and bucked his hips slightly. Pogue reached up to hold his hips down before taking more into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around in a way he knew would drive Caleb insane. It worked because the boy moaned even louder. That was a nice sound…

Caleb couldn't think straight as Pogue's tongue swirled around his dick. Hell, he couldn't think at all. How could he when he was being tortured in the most amazing way? He pulled the band out of Pogue's hair, tossing it to the floor. He ran his hand through the silky strands as his senses were assaulted.

He could feel his emotions pooling into his stomach. He could feel the pressure of what they were doing build inside of him… "Hmm…" he moaned, "Pogue…"

He kept his hands in the biker's hair, getting lost in the pleasure. He could feel his insides all knotted and twisted as Pogue continued to swirl his tongue around his manhood.

Pogue felt Caleb tense up. He smirked, continuing his ministrations with more vigor. He wanted to hear Caleb scream…

With an intense explosion of white-hot pleasure, Caleb came screaming Pogue's name. He was incredibly glad that his mother was out of town this week… He watched as Pogue sat up with a smirk, licking his lips. "What are you doing?" he asked, as Pogue began removing his pants.

"I can't let you have all the fun now, can I?" the biker replied sliding his pants down…

_With Reid and Tyler…_

Tyler sighed as they pulled into the parking lot. It had been a long ride filled with an awkward silence. Tyler didn't know if Reid was mad at him or Candy… so he kept his mouth shut. He was afraid that he would say something else that he didn't want Reid to know… Perhaps, per say, the fact that he loved him…?

Reid turned the car off but made no motion of getting out of the car. He stayed seated and seemed to glare out the windshield. "Why didn't you tell me what that bitch said sooner?" he asked finally.

'_So he _is _mad at me,'_ Tyler thought, mentally cringing. "I didn't want you know…"

"Know what?" Reid asked, looking at him.

"What she said."

"Why would it matter if I knew what she said?" Reid asked confusedly angry, "I only would have made her leave… or might have given her blue hair and a few bruises to match…" he growled out.

"I didn't want you to know she was right…" Tyler's eyes widened; what had he just said?

"Right about what?" Reid asked.

Tyler made no move to answer.

"About you being jealous?"

"…"

"Tyler… were you jealous of me… or her…?"

Tyler still didn't comment.

"Because I had come with her… or because she had come with me?"

Tyler shook his head. He would not say. Another. Word…

"Answer me Tyler…" Reid commanded, "me or her?"

"…" '_Don't say anything… Don't say anything… Please stop asking…'_

"Her or me Tyler?" Reid asked, his tone even angrier than before. "Answer the fucking question!"

"Her…" Tyler whispered, "I was jealous of her…" There… he said it… now could he just go die in a hole somewhere?

Reid stared at Tyler for a minute before sighing. He opened his door and stepped down out of the car.

Tyler watched him a minute before opening his own door. He had just basically confessed his feelings and Reid had nothing to say… Tyler hurt a little more that he thought he would. He had expected rejection to sting… but to absolutely sear him…? No… He had expected his heart to break… but to completely shatter…? No… He had expected his breath to falter… but to completely leave him…? No… He expected Reid to hurt him… but to kill him…? No… He hadn't expected that…

"Are you coming?" Reid snapped, angrily, as Tyler just continued to sit in the car. He began walking when Tyler finally decided to follow.

How had he been so _stupid_? How could he not have noticed his best friend's feelings? How could he even call Tyler his best friend? What kind of friend was he when he couldn't even realize that the one his friend was in love with was obviously _him_? Now that he thought about… it had been obvious… Tyler was always there for him and he never stayed angry with Reid… Reid wanted to kick himself in the ass… How could he not have noticed!? If he had not been so stupid, he could have been more considerate to his friend's feelings and not stripped in their room when it was hot, or talk about all his girlfriends… Damn did he feel like shit…

The two continued to walk to their dorm; Reid leading the way. Tyler walked behind him, trying his hardest to walk in a straight line. He was still really drunk, and then he felt like there was a gaping hole in the middle of his chest. It was actually a little hard to breathe… He felt that at any moment he'd pass out, but whether from the alcohol or pain he didn't know…

Reid pulled his room key out of his pocket when they reached their room. He slid the key into the lock and stepped inside, wishing he could find something to say… But what was there to say when you could find no words?

Tyler stumbled into the room, plopping down a bed, and instantly fell asleep. He no longer cared what happened to him… Let him ascend; let the power overwhelm him; maybe then, he wouldn't feel like the world had just crumbled down around him. Let Chase come back and steal his powers, killing him, at least he wouldn't hurt anymore… Let Reid never talk to him again, maybe then he could put space between them because as long as they were together it hurt… Even in his dreams he could feel the tears…

Reid walked to him. "Tyler…" he called, lightly shaking the boy's shoulder, "Tyler, get up. This is my bed…" Reid was surprised to see tears streaming down the boy's face.

"Go away," the boy mumbled through his sleepy and pain filled stupor. He rolled over so he was facing away from the voice that could slice right through him.

Reid sighed, but left the boy alone. It was entirely _his_ fault that Tyler was so upset. Once again, he'd been stupid. Pogue called him stupid every day and now he completely agreed. He had made Tyler cry not once, but twice within the expanse of just a few hours… and to make it worse he had probably been breaking his heart for a while now… Oh gods… he was such an utterly-completely-insanely stupid asshole… He didn't even deserve to share a room with his best friend…

Reid walked to the other side of the bed to gaze down at Tyler's sleeping face. He was no longer crying, but his face was still wet. Reid reached down to gently wipe the tears away, but his hand froze when Tyler whispered his name… An unusual feeling swept over him; his heart felt like it both sped up and stopped at the same time. Everything seemed to go out of focus, yet he could see his pale hand against Tyler's cheek clearly. It was as if everything in the world had vanished, leaving Tyler and himself the only occupants. His body turned to mush yet he had never felt stronger. His heart soared as it somehow managed to stay grounded in his chest… It was a feeling he had never experienced before, with anyone… ever; it felt strangely good.

Reid watched in fascination as Tyler lightly nuzzled his cheek against his palm. That odd feeling seemed to grow the longer he held the boy's face in his hand. He wanted to pull away, but it was like he was under some sort of trance. He couldn't bear to pull his hand away from its place against the boy's cheek. Tyler's skin was so soft… so smooth… so beautiful…

Something urged him to get closer. He didn't know what it was… A pull? A want? A need…? Whatever it was, he found himself leaning over, deeply inhaling the now suddenly alluring scent that was Tyler… It was sweet and minty, like the ice cream…Reid's favorite flavor. How had he never noticed such an intoxicating aroma before? He inhaled deeply again, his mouth watering… His face was even with Tyler's, and he watched as the boy's face suddenly became angelic, as if he'd been wearing a mask and had finally decided to take it off.

He had always known his friend was gorgeous; they all were. It was the magic within their bodies which almost demanded they be beautiful. Even Chase, the evil bastard that he was, had been incredibly good looking. But then, as he watched the younger teen sleep, Reid swore he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Tyler… _any_one. His smooth skin was darker than Reid's, but not by much, and it almost seemed to glow as a halo of moonlight shown through the window to frame his petite body. His dark brown hair, though it was short, was just long enough to fall into his face, almost obscuring his closed eyes. Suddenly, Reid wished more than anything that he could look into those emerald green jewels, and he wished more than that that he could watch them smile. The smile Tyler wore on his face could never be as beautiful as the one he had in his eyes…

Reid jumped back suddenly, tripping over his feet and landing on his butt. He stared at his hand as if it were alien to him. Then, he glanced at Tyler. He looked slightly upset at the loss of contact, but then seemed to settle back down. Reid stared at his hand again… What was that? He had never felt it before, but he could have sworn that that odd-tingly-mushy-high feeling he had had been…

He jumped up.

No! He did not love Tyler, not that way. He wasn't gay… he liked loved girls… Tyler wasn't a girl… He did NOT love him…

…right…?

He placed his key back in his pocket and made sure he had his car keys too. Then, he _sprinted_ out the door, locking it behind him, and ran to the parking lot. He had to see Caleb… _now_…

_With Caleb and Pogue…_

Caleb tightened his grip on the silky sheets of his bed as Pogue continued to slam into him. He still wasn't sure how he ended up on bottom, and he wasn't sure he would do it again, but with Pogue it felt good…_great_ actually. He groaned when he heard the bed creak again. It had been doing that a lot, not that he was complaining, but it was highly annoying.

He was on his hands and knees, looking down on his pillow. He grimaced at the bite marks he had left earlier; it had hurt then; not now though. It felt amazing as their bodies slid against each other, almost as one. They had begun to sweat slightly, but it just made the sliding easier. The friction between their bodies was driving them both towards the edge. The moaning and groaning they were both doing adding to the pleasure.

Pogue snaked his arm around Caleb's waist and grabbed his member. Caleb moaned as the biker began to rub him in time to his thrusts. Caleb was being assaulted by white-hot pleasure from both sides… it was almost painfully pleasing.

"Come on Caleb," Pogue whispered seductively in his ear, "Come for me." Caleb turned his head to the side and caught Pogue's lips with his own.

As their tongues danced, the pleasure continued to build. Pogue pushed harder into Caleb, not minding at all when said boy accidentally bit his tongue, hitting a spot in Caleb that made him see stars each time. Their slick bodies continued to grind against each other, the pleasure mounting…

"Pogue," Caleb moaned, clutching his eyes tightly together as every emotion inside him swirled in his stomach. He swore he was about to explode…

"Come on," Pogue encouraged, adding to his efforts, "I want you to see stars." Just as the words left his mouth, he felt Caleb tense up. He smirked when Caleb cried out his name again that night. He pushed until he followed right after. He moaned Caleb's name out and tightened his hold on the raven-haired teen.

They collapsed onto the bed. Pogue laced Caleb's back with kisses before he gently pulled out and rolled over next to his friend. They lied there in a content silence for a few minutes... Until…

"Oh. My. GODS!!!!!"

Both teens shot their eyes to the bedroom door, which had been open the entire time, and gawked at a blushing Reid. How long had he been standing there?

"Holy shit! O-M-F-ing-G! What the fuck!? Oh. My. Gods…!" He gawked right back at them, taking in there glistening bare bodies and flushed faces, "Holy shit face!!!" he exclaimed. "What the hell!?" he screamed.

"What do you want Reid?" Caleb asked, slightly annoyed. Just because the door had been open, did not mean it wasn't polite to knock… Reid just stared. "Well!?"

"Um…" He looked at a loss for words. But then who could blame him? He had just witnessed… *shiver*… something he never witness to see again… Then, he remembered why he was there. "It's Tyler," he said, his heart doing flip-flops in his chest.

Caleb and Pogue both shot up straight and glared at him. "What happened?" Pogue asked, "He isn't hurt is he?"

Reid made a face. "Not physically…" he mumbled.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Pogue exclaimed.

"Well," Reid started to explain, "I was driving. I made him tell me what that slut/bitch called him and then he started crying. Then we started driving again and it was really quiet. He had said something else about the bitch but he wouldn't explain. I was angry and I wanted to know what it was, so I kind of forced it out of him too…" He stopped.

"And…?" Caleb prompted.

"He basically admitted to loving me…"

"What did you say to him!?" both Caleb and Pogue shouted at the same time. '_Please let it be something intelligent for the first time in his life…'_ Pogue mentally begged. When Reid didn't answer, Caleb asked again. "What. Did. You. Say!?" he growled out. "What did you do!?"

"I-I didn't say anything," Reid replied, he stared down at his feet. Not saying anything was probably the worst thing he could have done… even _he_ knew that… but he had been angry with himself for not realizing. Caleb and Pogue must have figured it out…

"You MORON!" Pogue yelled. _'So much for the mental begging.' _"He confessed to loving you and you have the balls to say _nothing_ in return!? Do you know how much that must have hurt!? Even if he _was_ completely hammered!?"

Reid continued to stare at the ground. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"Reid," Caleb said, trying to reign his anger in, it was obvious Reid was irritated with himself and he could beat himself up a lot better than Caleb or Pogue could, "Pogue's right. Even while drunk it must have hurt him terribly."

"Yeah," the blonde mumbled, "He started crying again…"

"Gods!" Pogue exclaimed, "You made him cry twice!? I haven't seen him cry _once_ since his father died when we were in the second grade. You couldn't find _one_ thing to say to him? Not one little thing that might make him feel better!?"

"I couldn't… I didn't realize at the time…"

"Realize what?" Caleb and Pogue asked at the same time again.

"I think I love him too…"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SasunaruTLA:** Well… there it is!!! Chapter two… YAY!!!! I think it is my longest chapter ever!!! In any of my stories!!! YAY ME!!! You know what to do!!!!** Review for the next chapter… otherwise… there won't be one!!!! If I'm gonna write** 7,810 **words (which this chapter is by the way, not including the suicidal thing and this note) at least for every chapter, then I want REVIEWS!!! I would be mean have a set amount of new ones that I want, but I won't do that!!!! **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! PWEASE…?**_** *you know you can't resist the puppy face*. High five for my longest chapter ever!!! REVIEW if you liked it and want more long ones like this!!!**

**P.S.** the Pogue/Caleb thing isn't a long-lasting thing… This chapter may be the only Pogue/Caleb one unless they get drunk enough and you want one really badly… other than that… I have someone else I'm going to put with Caleb; Pogue of course has Kate… Sorry for this loooooooooong note!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
